supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garner Family 2041 Halloween
Shopping Abigail:I Want this Pretty Dress,It Looks so Nice i wanna be Rapunzel Emma:I Want Tinkerbell Kylie:I Want to be Elena Jenna:Ive Ordered it for you,Ill Get the Shopping Bags for Trick or Treating Jordon:I Want to be Marshall Geroge:I Want to be Fireman Sam Freddy:I Want to be Jake this Year Watching Halloween Movies Jenna: What Movies we shall watch First, We got Scary Godmother, Frankenweenie, Casper, Monster House, Toy Story of Terror, It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, Spooky Classics Collection,The Halloween Tree, Danger Mouse From Duck to Dawn, The Book of Life, The Square Pumpkin, HalloweenTown, Descendants, The Tales of Captain Underpants: Hack-O-Ween, Monsters, Inc., Maleficent, Coco, A Disney Halloween Treat, Mickey's House of Villains, Monsters University, Can of Worms, Spooky Buddies, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Hocus Pocus, The Poof Point, The Black Cauldron, Return to Oz, Something Wicked this way Comes, Girl Vs. Monster, Invisible Sister, Don't Look Under the Bed, Tower of Terror, Into the Woods, Escape to Witch Mountain, Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloweentown High, Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Haunted Mansion, Underwraps, Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, The Watcher in the Woods, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Phantom of the Megaplex, The Scream Team, Return to Halloweentown, Twitches, Into the Woods, Twitches Too, or Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?, Descendants 2, Descendants 3 And also we got Corpse Bride. got Trick r Treat DVD Jenna:That movie is way to scary for you,It will give you tons of Nightmares,Lets watch Book of Life First Pumpkin Crave Abigail:I Want Elsa on my Pumpkin Emma:I Want Minnie Kylie:I Want Olaf,I Want my Pumpkin to be White Emma:Same but in Red or Pink with White Polka Dots Abigail:I Want mine Ice Blue Jenna:Excellent Jordon:I Want Chase in Dark Blue Freddy:I Want a Batman in Yellow Freddy:I Want Mickey in Red and Yellow Jenna:Wow Great Choice Boys October 31st Dressed up as Poppy from Trolls,Abigail Dressed up as Rapunzel,Emma Dressed up as Tinkerbell,Kylie Dressed up as Elena,Jordon Dressed up as Marshall,Geroge Dressed up as Fireman Sam,Freddy Dressed up as Jake Gives the Girls Disney Princess Shopper Bags and The Boys Mickey Mouse Shopper Bags Jenna:Dont forget we are going to Aunt Sandys Halloween Party at her House Trick or Treating Girls:Trick or Treat Boys:Trick or Poo Poo Jenna:BOYS Lady 1(Dressed up as Poison Ivy):Help yourself Emma:I Saw you on my DVD Grab the Sweets went to the Next House Everyone:Trick or Treat Man(Dressed up as Caveman):Wow you guys looked cool Lady 2(Dressed up as Minnie Mouse):Have some Candy Everyone:Thank You Man:Youre Welcome Minutes Later Kylie:Wow I got some most Chocolate Emma:Same,I Got Frozen Chocolate Lollipop and it haves Elsa on it Aunt Sandys Halloween Party Arrive at Aunt Sandys House and they see Aunt Sandy Dressed up as Elsa and her Husband Dressed up as Beetlejuice they went in and they see Their Nice Sarah Dressed up as Moana Julie Dressed up as The Flapper Grandma Julie:Happy Halloween Sandys 12 Year Old Daughter Laura As Sherlock Homles and her Boyfriend Dressed up as Vampire Randy Dressed up as a Viking Max Close Friends John Dressed up as Logan,Jason Dressed up as Mickey Mouse and Oliver Dressed up as Spaceman see their 2 Year old Son Harper as Batman Debbie Dressed up as Mary Poppins and Grandpa Billy Dressed up as Adam Ant Sandys Best Friend Eliza Dressed up as Cher and her Son Dressed up as Spiderman The Table we see Ghoul Bugers,Bone Chips,Spooky Pizza,Pumpkin Spice Rice,Pumpkin Pie,Berry Spooky Medley,Midsummers Nightmare Pancakes,Purple and Orange Cupcakes,Spider Web Cookies Freddy:Aunt Sandy Gave me Lighting Mcqueen Toy Jenna:How Cool,Put it in the bag so we wont forget it Emma:I Got a Tangeld Ball Aunt Sandy:We are gonna have a Halloween Costume Parade to Raise Money for Beat Cancer and Cancer Reserch at the Local Parish Hall Halloween Costume Parade they Got to Parish Hall,We see Their Friends Dressed up in Costume Friend Tori Dressed up as Wonder Woman Mum Dressed Up as Jessie from Toy Story Dad Dressed Up as The Joker Friend Poppy Dressed Up as Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland Mum Dressed up as Daisy Duck Dad Dressed up as Superman Friend Erin Dressed up as Ariel from the Little Mermaid Mum Dressed up as Anna From Frozen Dad Dressed Up as Captain America Friend Henry Dressed Up as Lighting Mc Queen Mum Dressed up as Unicorn Dad Dressed up as Captain Hook Older Sister Nina Dressed up as Twilight Sparkle Friend Stanley Dressed up as Mickey Mouse Mum Dressed up as Cheerleader Dad Dressed up as BuzzLight Year From Toy Story Twin Sisters Julie Dressed up as Black Widow from Avengers and Rose Dressed up as Eggsy Unwin from Kingsman Friend Daniel Dressed up as Clown Mum Dressed up as Sailor Moon Dad Dressed up as Homer Simpson from The Simpsons Toris Mum:Wow Jenna Nice Costume Jenna:Thanks Aunt Sandy:Alright we gonna do the Costume Contest,Boys First,Then Girls and then Adults Costume Contest see The Judges in their Halloween Best,Len as Gru,Mark as Werewolf,Taylor Dressed up as Snow White and Riley Dressed up as White Witch from Narnia and the Host Dressed up as Batgirl Host:Let the Boys Come up on Stage The Stage Theres Freddy,Geroge,Jordon,Henry,Stanley,And Daniel Aunt Sandys 2 Year Old Son Host:In Third Place is,Jordon as Marshall from Paw Patrol Cheer Jenna:GO JORDON Host:Ok In Second Place is......Freddy as Jake from Jake and the Neverland Pirates Cheer Freddy:Yes I want errrr Cars Sticker Host:In First Place is.......Geroge as Fireman Sam Jenna:Im Glad that my Boys Won the best Costume and they deserved a Prize and a Medel Host:This Grand Prize for the best Costume goes out to............Jordon Cheers Jenna:Im Glad that Jordon got the Best Costume award but Freddy and Geroge really want the Grand Prize and they are really Upset about not getting a Grand Prize for the Boys Halloween Costume Host:Ok Can we Bring the Girls in and Nina comes on Stage Host:In Third Place is.......Emma Cheer Host:Nice Wings Emma:I Want a princess wand Host:Thats Nice,In Second Place is........Laura Cheer Laura:I Want a Rapunzel Lip Balm Host:In First Place will be is..........Abigail Cheer Abigail:I Want a Snow White Sticker Host:And the Grand Prize for the Girls Goes too.......Kylie Cheer Jenna:Im Glad My Kids getting Prizes tonight and Kylie won the Best Girl Costume Kylie:I Got Elsa Lip Balm and Toys r Us Gift Card Jordon:Me too Host:Alright Adults come up please Kylie:You can do it Mummy Sandy and the others are on Stage Host:In Third Place Goes to........Joey as Beetlejuice Aunt Sandy:Im Glad my Husband Won Host:In Second Place is.............Jenna Garner as Poppy From Trolls Kids Cheer Kylie:Im happy that Mummy Won the Costume Contest Host:In First Place goes out to.........Sherry as Anna From Frozen Erin:GO MUMMY Host:Ok The Grand Prize goes too..........Jenna Garner Kids Cheer Jenna:Im Happy I got a Grand Prize Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts